Hitherto fabrication methods for production of metallic articles such as fluid actuated ram assemblies have been formed in separate casting or machining operations from various types of metals such as aluminum, iron (including malleable or ductile iron as well as spheroidal graphite (SG) iron and cast iron) and steel. This meant that each component is being produced separately and did not provide a manufacturing operation that was economically cost effective in relation to labour costs and time. It was also found that due to the different tolerances that were applicable that the components may not have been machined or formed properly with subsequent disadvantages in loss of accuracy owing to lack of concentricity or misalignment. It was also to be appreciated that having components formed separately meant that often components were manufactured in different locations and assembled at another location which substantially increased stock inventory and lead times in relation to manufacture of the various components of a metallic article.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a process for forming metallic articles from a raw casting which alleviates the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.